chattersfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalya "Nattie" Neidhart
Natalya "Nattie" Neidhart is a Canadian professional wreslter . Is a former WWE Diva's Champion. Early life Nattie is the daughter Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. The Anvil wanted his daughter to be the best fighter in the world. So, he put her through a riggorous training regimine. Anyway, Jim also trained her mind as well as her body. He had Nattie study vigourously, leading to the girl being able to speak 4 languages and becoming an expert in the field of quantum physics. After 18 years of study and fighting wild animals, Nattie was ready to conquer the world! She quickly rose to through the ranks of the Canadian Royal Mounted Police, turning them into a superarmy hell bent on world domination. The vast armies of Mounties swept over the land, making the very ground shake, drinking whole lakes and rivers dry, devouring fields of wheat like locust and whole animals to the bone like pirhanna. Every army before them trembled in fear, and Nattie was the most fearsome of all. She could take on 10 men at once, slicing their heads off with ease and ripping their dicks with one pull, pulling their entire lower body organs with their newly castrated genetalia. Soon, Nattie's Mounties had conquered North America. Quickly, South America fell. Then down went Australia, Southeast Asia, the Middle East, and Northern Africa. She was had a huge stronghold in Southern Europe and was poised to conquer the lower parts of Africa. Then, all that would be left to prevent total world domination would be Russia and Northern Europe. Unfortunately for the soon to be world leader, fate intervened. From the faraway planet of Amazonia came Beth Phoenix. The young Amazon was soon thrusted into a world that had known only war and strife for decades, and all under the tyranny of the bloodthirsty Natalya. Ms. Phoenix did not think this was fare. Why should this woman dominate the world when it could be her instead!? So, under the pretense of freeing the world, Beth Phoenix mobilized a rebel forces in America. Soon, the land of the free was once more just that...free... Then, Beth liberated Mexico, Central America, South America, the Carribbean, and finally Canada. Upon hearing the news that her homeland had been conquered, Nattie screammed so loud 15 men's heads exploded. This set up a winner take all battle. Beth and Nattie's army met in the sweltering Sahara desert. The battle was fierce, bloody, and long. Whole generations died during the lengthy fight. But, once Beth and Nattie came face to face, everyone knew the stalemate would soon be over. The fight was legendary. The two women went toe-for-toe, hold-for-hold, each countering the other's moves. After 150 hours of fighting, Beth and Natties had each other's swords at the other's throat. Then, they just stared into each other's eyes. Soon, Beth gave a weird look. One of longing...one of yearing...one of... LUST! Nattie was soon attrached to her enemy and went in for a kiss. However, it was a trap! Beth headbutted Nattie, causing a sonic boom that sent a million people surrounding the woman 5 miles away and knocking Nattie out. Finally, she had been defeated! Nattie had lost. Beth had won. And then, she soon declared herself leader of the world!!!! But, everyone was like, "Fuck that." And, they all ganged up on the weakened Beth. Both were arrested and sent to prison for two years. After they got out, they both decided to become wrestlers. Wrestling Career Nattie debuted on SmackDown! in 2008. She didn't do much and then ended up on ECW with Tyson Kidd. And then, they were joined by David Hart Smith, formed the Hart Dynasty, led them to the Unified Tag Team Titles, and then they broke up. Not all that interesting if ask me. Not like her early life. Wasn't that awesome!? With the war and the fighting and sexual undertones! Ah man! They need to make that into a movie! Oh yeah, she also won the Diva's Title. And then, she lost it to Eve. In a fatal fourway. And, she wasn't even pinned by Eve! Fucking Eve! What the fuck!? Tank Ass Natalya has a tank ass. Much like Beth Phoenix. Or...she used to. It's gotten a little smaller. I blame WWE. They seem to hate booties for some reason. I don't know why. But, they suck. See Also *Beth Phoenix *Layla El *Tank Ass